1. Field
The information disclosed in this patent relates to a table assembly. The table assembly may be attached to a back of an automobile passenger seat and may include a tray and a footrest to support needs of a child sitting in a child's car seat facing the table assembly.
2. Background Information
Automobile travel for children is difficult and made more difficult when the child is secured in a child restraint seat. The restrained child often becomes board due to a limited view of the outside. In addition, the child often becomes agitated due to the restraints and weight of the child's feet pulling on the child's legs. This may lead to a child kicking the vertical backing of a front passenger seat. In addition, car rides have a tendency to make children sleepy, and if they remain safely buckled in their seats, their dangling feet can keep them from fully relaxing. Blood circulation to the legs may be compromised and the child eventually may become quite fatigued and uncomfortable, leading to the squirming and fussing that parents dread in the enclosed environment of the moving vehicle. What is needed is an apparatus to address these and other issues.